


Peppermint Kisses

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF, Wallander RPF, avengers rpf
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s neighbor has had a rough night, so he invites her into his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

I collapsed onto my doorstep.

Tonight had been a disaster.

My friend Lisa had set me up on a blind date.

The guy had been a total prick and left me standing in the rain after skipping out early.

I couldn’t hail a cab, so I walked home in the rain, only to realize that I had left my keys in my apartment. I called a locksmith, but the soonest they could send someone was in the morning. Now I’m soaking wet and sitting in front of my apartment.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I pulled my knees into my chest and tried to make myself as small as possible.

Whoever it was, they were talking on the phone.

Tom’s head appeared in my line of vision. His eyes locked with mine and he said, “Hey Luke. I gotta go. I’ll call you in the morning”. He hung up and walked up the final steps. “Are you okay, love?” he asked me.

The question sent me into tears.

Tom knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair in an effort to calm me. “Why don’t you come inside and you can tell me what’s wrong?” he suggested. He helped me up and unlocked his front door. He led me into his apartment.

I was so out of it that I didn’t even look around. I had always wondered what his apartment looked like.

Tom led me over to his couch.

I took a seat.

He disappeared and returned with a washcloth. He placed it in my hands and I used it to wipe my face. He took a seat next to me and said, “Now, tell me what happened”.

“My friend from work set me up on a blind date. Dinner was wonderful, but he had to leave early. So I didn’t even really get to eat anything. Then he left me standing in the pouring rain. I couldn’t get a cab to stop, so I had to walk and my keys are locked in my apartment!” I said, frustrated.

“Did you call the locksmith?” Tom asked.

“Yes, I did, but they can’t get anyone out until morning”, I said.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I order some takeaway?” Tom suggested, “I’ll get everything set up for you”. Tom got up and walked down the hallway.

I didn’t understand why he was being so nice to me.

He came back a few minutes later. “I set some dry clothes out on the sink and there’s a clean towel on the towel rack”, he said, “It’s just down the hallway”.

“Thank you, Tom”, I said and made my way to bathroom.

 

I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself off. I looked at the clothes on the sink.

They were smaller than Tom, so I assumed they were his sister’s…or an old girlfriend’s. I got dressed and opened the door.

The scent of Chinese hit me.

I practically ran to the living room. “You remembered”, I said.

“Of course I remembered”, he said.

I sat down next to him on the floor and broke apart my chopsticks.

We sat in silence as we ate our dinner.

After finishing, Tom gathered the empty boxes and took them to kitchen to throw them in the rubbish bin.

While Tom was gone, I finally got a good look at his apartment.

He had bookshelves everywhere, filled with books, just like he always said during interviews.

In the corner of the room sat his small Christmas tree.

I walked over to it and plugged it in.

It lit up and I was able to get a good look at it.

It was covered in green and silver.

I wondered if that had been his idea, since those were Loki’s colors. I plucked one of the candy canes off the tree and opened it.

“Chloe?” Tom asked.

I turned and saw him holding a tea tray.

“I always love a good cuppa before bed”, Tom said. He set the tea tray on the coffee table and we both sat down on the couch. He handed me a mug and picked up his own.

I took a sip of it and the warmth flow through my body.

“When we were younger, my sisters and I would put a stick of peppermint in our tea”, Tom said.

I blushed when I realized I still had the candy cane in my hand.

He took it from me and broke off the top and stuck in his tea.

I put the other end in mine and took a sip.

The peppermint gave it a kick.

“So was the tree your idea?” I asked him.

Tom chuckled and said, “Emma thought it would be funny”.

“I like it”, I told him, “I think it fits you”.

Things became quiet.

“I don’t normally do this, you know”, Tom said softly.

“Do what?” I asked.

“Invite beautiful women into my flat to shower, eat dinner, and have a cuppa”, he said.

I blushed.

He thought I was beautiful!

“I’m your neighbor, so it doesn’t count”, I told him.

“Who told you you weren’t beautiful?” he asked.

“No one. I just never thought I fit into that category”, I said.

“I think you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen”, Tom said.

I blushed again and looked down at my tea.

Tom tilted my head up and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I could taste the peppermint on his lips. I started kissing him back and sighed when I tasted the peppermint on his tongue.

Tom pulled back.

I set my mug down and pulled him back. I couldn’t get enough of his peppermint kisses.


End file.
